One Night
by mz-turner
Summary: Ten years at sea. One day on land. That was his destiny. But for one night, she was his destiny. WE Oneshot Smut, Smut, Smut


**Disclaimer:** All Characters (including the FD, if you want to call that a character) belong to Disney. The quote belongs to Einstein and rest belongs to me. So there.

_**A/N:**_A message to the pirates of the **S.S. Delusion**: I am a truly loyal powder monkey and very appreciate for my title. Please don't hate me, and please don't maroon me, but for the purpose of this story, I went with the idea that the curse wasn't broken. If you like sappy endings, than do read on. Sorry HTR gang, but I had to do it. Just this once at least.

**One Night**

"_Everything is determined, the beginning as well as the end, by forces over which we have no control. It is determined for the insect, as well as for the star. Human beings, vegetables, or cosmic dust, we all dance to a mysterious tune, intoned in the distance by an invisible piper." –Albert Einstein _

William Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman was more than just a man, and much more than a legend. For hundreds of years his story was told, passed down from generation to generation, until, like any old broken telephone, the strength and beauty of his tale was lost to the wind.

What can only now be known for certain of his story, is that destiny chose him and destiny trusted him. He was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's apprentice, but he fell in love with a woman who by some twist of fate pulled him into a grand adventure that tested him in mind, body and soul. For his Elizabeth there was nothing he would not do. In the course of a few years, he found her, he fought for her, he married her, and just as quickly, he lost her. He did not lose her to another man, and he did not lose her to death, but he lost her to the seas, where he was forced to remain, and sadly, she could not follow.

Ten years at sea. One day on land. Or so the story goes.

When he first returned to her after captaining the Dutchman for ten agonizing years, he was barely the man she remembered. He was an enigma, one that she had only twenty-four hours to figure out before he was lost to her again. Thus, they had to move quickly. The Turner family spent the day in doors; the house was warm and dry and smelled of domesticity to Will, whom had just spent the last decade on a tattered ship with a crew of half dead pirates. His son had been named after himself. He was a good boy, a smart and shy child with wild ambitions who followed after his mother hand and foot. He was truly his father's son.

Will took in every moment he spent in that house and stored it in his mind as treasured memories to help him get through the next ten years that would follow. As vivid and charming as he tried to keep the memories of that day, nothing could beat the memories of that night.

Once you've had a taste of something you like, there's no way to beat the craving but simply to give into your temptations. Elizabeth, however, had a tooth for something that destiny had denied her. So she thought about it, over and over again in her mind. It enraptured her completely but there was nothing to be done but wait. Some days were harder than others, much… much…harder. She dreamt of him when she was sleeping, and she dreamt when she was awake. Her daydreams were always much more explicit since her mind had complete control. But even then, she could never fully satisfy herself, and she knew in the back of her mind that she never would.

Many nights she wept because she knew she would never share her bed with the warmth of another body like she wished she could. Whether it was curiosity, or a desire to cure a lonely heart, everybody needed to be loved, and Elizabeth could not help but curse the distance between her and the only man that could chase away her woes. Tonight however, for this one night alone, the distance that stood between them was only a matter of feet, and neither of them was willing to wait a second longer to close it.

She pushed him into the bedroom, and shut the door silently, aware that their son slept only in the next room. He looked around, wall to wall taking in the sight. This was his bedroom, and yet he had never once slept in that bed. His heart pained at this thought and the many other forlorn ideas that followed with his grief. Elizabeth stood behind him, blissfully unaware; she roved over his body with her eyes. His shoulders were so broad, his arms defined. He looked taller, and his stance had straightened. And all this she was able to tell with his clothes on. She couldn't help but wonder what else had changed.

When he turned and looked at her, noticing the fiery passion that burned in her eyes. At once his sadness was forgotten, and he smiled promisingly. If nothing else, he owed her tonight, and he was sure to deliver, on every front.

She stepped closer to him, inch by agonizing inch, until there was no space left between them. The bodice of her dress pressed up against his abdomen as her hands slowly came over his shoulders, roaming freely into his hair. His hands were at her hips now; they seemed just as slender as he remembered them to be ten years earlier. They were so close. Her pink lips pouted as she inched nearer to him, and he could feel the warmth of her breath linger in his beard. Somehow she managed to evade his lips moving her mouth to his ear.

"I love you." She whispered in a voice so shaky and soft, it was able to capture every pent up emotion she was feeling and release it in three simple words. The sound of her voice was more beautiful and moving than the words she had just spoken. Something about this drove Will off the edge until the pain in his chest where his heart should have been was so heavy he wanted to hit something, but he didn't. Elizabeth had kissed him just in time, and he gave into her entirely. Her lips were pressed so hard against his open mouth it was like a whirlpool of passion and desire as their tongues collided with each other.

What came over them next was completely the result of human nature's intrinsic desire for carnal pleasure. All thoughts of propriety and sexual convention were quickly forgotten in the couple's desperate struggle to not only pleasure the other, but to reach their own release.

Elizabeth gripped the frame at the end of the bed, jerking back and forth as Will hastily pulled at the ribbon of her gown that held it against her form. When it was loose enough, she pulled it from her shoulders and wiggled out of it until it was forgotten on the floor. Facing him, her hair was a wild mess of curls cascading down her back, but she wasted no time reaching for his breeches and tugging on the strings until they shapelessly hung on his thighs. She pulled them down, along with his undergarments, sinking her shaking fingernails deep into the cotton of his well worn pants that soon sat around his ankles.

Before she had time to realize it, any of it, Elizabeth had followed Will's trousers all the way down until she was kneeling before him, her head inches away from his fully erect penis. Her lips parted almost instinctively, but she hesitated from moving closer. She looked up at him as if to ask his permission to go there. Instead, he took her chin in one palm and lifted her face slightly signalling her to stand. But she didn't want to, at least not yet. The view as much nicer down here. She then traced the side of her fingers lightly against his member, tickling his skin agonizingly slow. Will let out a deep breath and decided just to let her do her thing. She would get hers soon enough anyways.

Her fingers came around him with great ease until his entire manhood rested in her hands. She slid her hand down his shaft and back up again causing the friction of his skin against hers to shoot electricity through his body, eliciting a deep moan through his gritted teeth. Her thumb brushed against his head once before her mouth went in to finish the job. With one hand he held onto the frame of the bed to keep him steady as his legs involuntarily buckled from the pleasure below. His other hand came around Elizabeth's face as her lips worked her magic on him; he slid his hands down her cheek and into her mess of hair massaging her scalp in slow circles. He could feel her tongue as it slid against his skin satisfying every bit of him entirely. His mouth opened of its own accord, and the sounds of his grunting pleasure was now beyond his control. The moisture of Elizabeth's mouth blended with his own release until she could taste his hardness on her lips. She continued this a while longer revelling in the moment. She had complete control over him and she aimed to please. But soon after realizing how close he was to finding that high, she tightened her grip around him and sucked just a bit harder one last time until he came into her mouth.

Will's breath was heavy and deep upon climaxing; he collapsed to his knees and took Elizabeth down the rest of the way with him. He wiped the sticky moisture from her face and then began to hold her against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. "God Elizabeth," he said. She giggled at her triumphant success. Where had she learned to do that? Even she didn't know, but somehow the heat of the moment gave the both of them more talent than either thought possible.

It was her turn now, Will quickly decided, as he found his breath once more. He flipped her over, reversing their positions. His knees were on both sides of her waist as she lay on the hard wooden floor beneath him. He took this opportunity to pull his trousers off completely, along with tunic he threw up and over his head. He was now completely bare and on top of her, while she still wore her white laced shift. Below the see through fabric, her flawless skin glowed, and he could see the pink rings around her plump breasts that encompassed each hard nipple that peeked through. He couldn't help himself. He ogled them unabashedly, and he wanted a feel. Access granted, he thought as he moved his hands beneath her shift and slowly up her body. He stopped just where he wanted to be, and began to circle her breast with his thumb. His forefingers rose as well and gave both her nipples a small squeeze before greeting them with his mouth. Elizabeth's knees buckled up towards him, and her head rolled back against the floor. She was biting her bottom lip so hard; she had barely noticed when it began to bleed. He nipped and bit at her breasts and felt them swell beneath his touch until every inch of them was sore. At that point, he began his slow descend southbound, kissing the skin all the way down to the warm flesh between her thighs.

When his movement stopped, Elizabeth felt him pull away. Her eyes opened in sudden fear that the night was over before the fun had even begun. She propped herself on both of her elbows to look at Will and prayed to the love of God that he would still be there. She looked just in time to feel his hands tighten up on both sides of her hips and see his head plunge between her thighs. She screamed loudly from his surprise attack, and her head fell back to the floor lightly. So this is what it felt like to be on the receiving end, she thought to herself as her toes curled tightly and her body shifted at the incredible sensation. She could feel his wet tongue exploring her, licking and teasing the delicate skin around her entrance. His finger soon joined in and pushed its way through, bending and stretching inside of her. Elizabeth's moans were louder and higher. He was taking her somewhere she hadn't been in a long time, and her breath was lost in anticipation. She thought she would die any minute if she did not find her release, but she did not want it like this. Not when she could have him entirely.

"Will, wait! Stop!" she urged him. She sat up, and breathed deeply, but every part of her ached for more.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" He was up and by her said in an instant, holding her head to his chest nuturingly again. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. It's just, I haven't done this in ten years, I must have…" he began to ramble uneasily.

"No, Will, hush, you didn't hurt me." she said reassuringly. Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the bed taking her chemise off as she did. She turned to Will and beckoned him over with the curl of her forefinger, and he obeyed.

"It's time," she said, and she kissed the sun-kissed muscles of his chest. Lying down on the bed, she parted her legs wide enough for his broad hips to sit between her thighs. He came down on her, and she circled her arms around his shoulders, tracing her fingers against the scars of his back. For a moment, Elizabeth thought about how different making love felt from the first time she had him. Will's body had muscled up considerably from the strenuous life of a sea-rover. His strength was illustrated through the well-developed bulges in his arms, and thighs. His abdomen was ripped down the centre and clearly defined into almost eight sections. It was nothing like Elizabeth had ever seen. His body reminded her of those paintings of Greek Gods that used to make her giggle when she was a girl. But she definitely wasn't laughing tonight.

Besides their bodies, other things had changed as well. The lust and longing had remained, but this time there was much more desperation in their touch, resulting from the ten long years that had passed, and the next ten that were immediately to follow. Elizabeth pushed back her tears, trying to forget about the pain tomorrow would bring so as to simply enjoy tonight. She owed that much to herself. This was her destiny, and there was no use in fighting it.

Will lifted his erection towards her lower half and placed it gently between her opening. He looked at her for a signal but found her eyes were shut in anticipation. He had the perfect view of her from just above, so he watched as her features changed when he slowly entered her. First, her eyes fluttered and her lips began to part. They made the shape of an 'O' as she inhaled deeply. Her stomach twitched and her thighs tightened around him. When he slid into her a bit more, she bit her bottom lip and buckled her legs further. Every movement he made from then on caused her to react differently but the pleasure was evident all around. Will took more pleasure from watching her reactions as he slid out until the tip of cock was barely inside of her. She opened her eyes suddenly, surprised to see him staring back at her. His face was inches from hers, and there was almost no space between their noses. He kissed her once and pulled away with a mischievous smile stretched across his face. Then, without warning, he thrust himself down into her and continued with a rhythm she could hardly keep up with. He was in and out of her so fast; her throbbing parts had no time to register anything.

Although she loved every minute of this fast pace action, she hated that he was once again in complete control. Surely something must be done. She had to find her own rhythm before she climaxed. While Will continued to penetrate her, his balance was on edge, giving her the advantage she needed to take control. She pushed him off of her slightly until they both rolled over in bed. Now Elizabeth was on top, and she was in control of the rhythm.

She started slow, rocking her hips back and forth and bracing her arms against his chest. Will hesitated at first, questioning this position in the back of his mind. This righteous phase didn't last long however, as he noticed the magnificent view of her breasts this new position offered. Her small but neatly shaped and still very perky breasts bounced with the rest of her body as she quickened her pace on top. Involuntarily, his hands reached up to cup them, squeezing her nipples hard until the orbs around them flushed dark red from the blood that gathered there. He might not have been in control, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Elizabeth's head swung back, her eyes shut tight, but her mouth hung open, admitting a soft song of pleasure from what was being done to her.

Their bodies were moist from sweat and human contact. Elizabeth's rocking continued until her hips began a more violent pace before the impending feeling of ecstasy surged though their bodies. Just then, Elizabeth fell over and braced herself above him again as they climaxed in unison. He came into her in short hot blasts that left her screaming from her own pleasure. She held on for as long as her body would allow her, knowing nothing would ever feel this good again. Her teeth gritted at the very end of her high, and her moans were now reduced to mere whimpers as they both overcame their release.

She opened her eyes. He was watching her, and he had been the whole time. He smiled at her; she smiled back and collapsed onto him. She hugged him tight and buried her face in the crook of his neck, wiping the moisture away with her face. They were silent for a few minutes, neither of them finding the right words to say after that. There simply were no words. Nothing could describe the moment. It was bittersweet through and through.

It was now early into the morning, and in a few hours the sun would rise. Will had to prepare himself both physically and mentally for his return to the Flying Dutchman. Somewhere in his mind he was cursing himself for allowing everything that they had done that night. Such pleasure could only make one's life harder, especially when you had to deny it to yourself in ten year intervals. It couldn't be healthy for either of them. Still, the intensity and longing that builds in that time needed to be liberated at some point. Besides, he had her flesh and blood this time; it wasn't a fantasy or trick of his mind. He finally had her. Now it was as if his soul could breathe again.

Later, when the sky began to ripen with the colours of dawn, Will Turner and his family made their way to the harbour.

"Father, must you really go?" young William asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm afraid I must," he replied, kissing the top of his son's head as they embraced. "Be good to your mother," he said, tears rimming his eyes as he did. "And behave."

"Always," said his son.

"You too," Will said to Elizabeth as he pulled her in towards him.

"Only until next time." She smiled then kissed him hard on the lips, feeling her tears mix with his as their cheeks touched. Just then, a flash of green filled the sky and lit up their faces.

"WOW!" young William exclaimed, just as mesmerised by the phenomenon the second time around. The Flying Dutchman had appeared, moving quickly towards the shoreline.

Will pulled away from Elizabeth, but she edged closer, unwilling to let him go.

He couldn't stand to look at her. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but this is my destiny."

"But you're _my_ destiny, Will." She hugged him again.

"I love you Elizabeth." He squeezed her tighter. "But now you have to let me go." And she did.

Ten years on sea. One day on land. That's how the story goes.

He left his family on land and began to walk towards his family on the sea.

"Will!" Elizabeth called out. He turned to face her once last time. "I'll keep a weather eye on the horizon.

-FIN.

**A/N: **This was pure smut, I know,_**unacymbal**__ made me do it. She has corrupted me because she's the devil in case you didn't know. But she is also the very best beta-er around so thank you once again! This here is for you! Its also for the amazing _**lionessrampant**my early wedding gift to you. I hope this makes you happy. And lastly for my best mate, soul sister and little monkey girl **williz**, who's birthday is but two days from today!_ Happy Birthday!_


End file.
